


Kids

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x bucky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kids

Pulling up to the cabin they had rented, Steve’s face lit up. It was their first Christmas together as a married couple, and they were coming back to the cabin they’d spent their first anniversary at. The others would come visit Christmas night, and spend the rest of the year together as a family. 

“Just as I remembered it.” Bucky smiled. “I’m glad we were able to get the same cabin.” 

“Same here. The best of memories.” He got out and rushed to open the door for his husband. “And I get you all to myself until Christmas dinner.” He loved the team… usually. But it got hectic. 

“What ever will we do with all that time?” Bucky grinned. 

“According to the itinerary I made, drink hot chocolate, watch movies, and wear our matching onesies that Nat managed to find in our size.” He said happily. 

Bucky chuckled. “Is there time to squeeze in making out?” He flirted. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Steve thought as he opened the back of the car. “I didn’t think to add that.” He smirked at him. He loved being affectionate with his husband. 

Bucky laughed and nudged him as he got a bag. “Well, I’ll make sure to find time.” He grinned. “Not often we get alone time.” 

“True.” Steve smiled and followed him inside. “I’ll start the fire.” He instantly volunteered. One of his favorite parts of staying at the cabin was the fireplace. “Tomorrow we can decorate?”

“Yep. I even brought some scented candles.” Bucky admitted. “Got a sugar cookie one I thought you’d like.” 

“You know I like sweet things.” Steve crouched to start cleaning the fireplace. “It’s why I like you so much.” He glanced at Bucky for a moment. “Aside from your nice butt.” 

Bucky laughed again, shaking his head. “You’re the sweet one. That mouth of yours.” He never got tired of Steve flirting with him. 

“My best quality.” Steve joked. “Can’t wait until I can give you your present.” He had been trying for months to get it right. 

“You’re the best at giving gifts.” Bucky winked at him. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate while you do your fireplace magic.” He walked over and leaned down to kiss the top of Steve’s head. 

Steve gently grabbed his wrist and tugged him down for a proper kiss. He smiled into it before letting him go. 

Bucky hid his grin as he walked away. He was so excited for this weekend. They didn’t get vacations much, and their last one three months before was cancelled when a mission came up. It was nice to get away from the noise of the city and being recognized everywhere. And to choose to just cuddle if they wanted. No rushing around. Just… them. 

Steve finished up the fireplace with ease and made a noise close to a whine when Bucky went to sit on a different seat with his cocoa. “There’s a perfectly good spot here.” He patted his lap. “I’ve been told by my very attractive husband it’s very comfortable.”

Bucky smirked and got comfortable on the loveseat with him, sipping his drink. “I’d have to agree.” He kissed his cheek, eyeing the fire. “We should just buy ourselves a cabin.” He told him. “Get a little piece of land.”

“I’m up for that.” Steve agreed, licking his lips. “Just our own little spot.” The thought gave him butterflies. “How about we start looking after the new year?” 

“Sounds great to me.” He cuddled to him. “I also like the fact that we can walk around naked without interruptions.” He chuckled. “Really feel the married life.”

Steve shook his head. “I just appreciate the view. I don’t partake.” He smirked. “I’m not the nudist.” He teased.

“Unfortunately.” Bucky sighed dramatically. “Guess that fancy holiday lingerie set I got for you can just hang out in my bag.” He said playfully. “And I was so looking forward to that.” 

“Fancy? You sure it isn’t  _ just  _ ribbon like you got me for your birthday?” He chuckled. “Not that I was complaining about the rest of your birthday celebration.” He winked. 

“That’s what I thought.” He grinned. “I assure you it’s more than ribbon.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m in.” Steve smiled, rubbing circles into his back.“Looking forward to giving you your present.” He got Bucky a little white cat. He thought she was adorable even if she had a bit of sass. Perfect for Bucky. At the moment, Nat was looking after her for him. 

“I’m so excited.” Bucky finished his drink and cuddled to his neck. “But you’re the best present ever.” 

“That’s how I feel about you.” He replied. They’d both been a bit scared at the start, which made sense. Neither wanted to risk their friendship. A late night training session changed that. Here they were, three years later, and married nearly 1.

“Maybe for New Years we can fly out somewhere?” Bucky suggested. “Before heading home with everyone else?”

“I’m sure we can.” Steve loved that he wanted more alone time. “Anywhere in mind?” 

“Somewhere warm.” Bucky shrugged. “Maybe a beach somewhere.” He mused. “Get to see you in some trunks.”

“I’m up for that.” He smiled. “Sun helps a lot.” He’d follow Bucky anywhere. “I’d love to snorkel with you, too.” He added, moving to set his mug down. “Maybe go somewhere we can hike?” 

“Hiking sounds nice.” He agreed, both moving to lay down, Bucky using Steve’s chest as a pillow. Closing his eyes, he focused on his heart beat.

Steve played with his hair, knowing it would put him right to sleep. Bucky didn’t sleep well some nights, and he needed it. Steve didn’t mind just holding him and listening to him breathe. Closing his eyes, he thought about their alone time. He really had made a list of things to do but he went with the flow usually for Bucky. He didn’t remember when he drifted off as well. 

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Steve was met with the smell of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He spotted Bucky in a festive apron and melted. “Morning, handsome.” He greeted him. 

“Morning.” Bucky winked at him, setting the table. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Great.” Steve stretched, coming over to get a sip of his coffee. “Always is when I know you’re getting some sleep.” He said honestly.

“Had a comfy mattress.” Bucky served him. “Hopefully tonight we actually make it to bed.”

“I’ll make sure we do.” He winked. “I love your pancakes.” He said excitedly. It was the first thing that Bucky had made for him when they started dating. “Maybe for dinner I’ll make us some steaks?” 

“Sounds great.” He couldn’t wait to decorate. “Then we can bake cookies after?” He asked, hopeful. “Maybe make a gingerbread house?” 

“Anything my husband wants, he gets.” Steve said once he swallowed his bite of food. “We’ll make a list of what we need before heading out.” 

“Candy canes too then?” He asked. “Love watching you with a candy cane.” He winked, making Steve laugh. “It’s true!” He grinned. Which made Steve laugh even harder while his cheeks turned red. 

“I love you.” Steve said while he caught his breath. “So much.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Life will never be boring with you.” He grinned. 

“I hope not.” Bucky chuckled. “I’d hope you’d never get tired of me.” He reached his hand over it him. “Always wanna keep you smilin’.”

“Don’t ever worry about that.” Steve took his hand and rubbed over his knuckles. “You’re it.” He said softly. “Even when you’re an idiot, you’re my idiot.” 

“I forgot to turn the oven on one time. One.” He shook his head. 

Steve chuckled. “And our turkey was not cooking when we went to check on it. We wound up getting takeout.” 

He pouted. “I wanted to impress you.” He groaned. 

“You were adorable.” Steve smirked. “Still are.” He pointed out as he worked on eating breakfast. 

“As long as you think so.” He smiled. 

* * *

After they finished breakfast, they cleaned up and made a little shopping list. Both dressed warmly for their errands. “Cute beanie.” Steve kissed Bucky’s head in the car. “It looks good on you.” 

Bucky smiled almost shyly. “I could get used to these constant compliments.” It was a stark contrast to Steve being the Captain. It seemed during the week he was always in that type of mode, making Bucky sometimes worry. But then they’d have down time, and there were no traces of that. 

“I’ll have to do it more often.” Steve held his hand as they began driving down to the little town. “Remind you how much you mean to me.” 

“I’m happy with anything.” He promised, excited for the store shopping and decoration buying. He never thought he’d like such domestic things, but he loved it. “Oh, and I already made reservations for Valentine’s day. Last year was hectic.” He chuckled. 

“Perfect.” Steve beamed. “Any requests for the type of candy you want yet?” He glanced at him for a moment. “Except candy canes. I’m thinking I’d like those chocolate covered cherries.” 

“Anything with nuts. I like those turtle things.” Bucky nodded. “Maybe we should get some chestnuts, too? I like how they smell while they’re cooking.”

“Perfect.” He agreed, eventually pulling into a store. Once they were out, he offered Bucky his hand. He led them into the store, crabbing a handbasket. 

Bucky immediately wandered off, letting go to the candy and decor isles. Steve just watched him for a moment before following him. He was in charge of the lights so he chose a multicolored pack. He felt that would be the most festive, and they could always keep them up in their kitchen or something. 

Bucky came over with an armful of different treats. “I think this is a good start.” He beamed. 

Steve chuckled and held out the basket so he could put them in. He followed him to the rest of the decorations before they both got stuff for dinner. 

* * *

By the time they got home, it was just about lunch time. “How’s grilled cheese sound for lunch?” Steve asked as they unloaded the trunk.

“Warm lunch.” He nodded, looking around. “I like how quiet it is here.” He felt so much more at ease when it was quiet. “I’d live here full time if we could.” 

“We should try? Maybe weekends come here? Is that too hard?” Steve thought out loud. “Or come whenever possible?” 

“I’m up for whatever.” Bucky nodded. “I just love it here.” He made his way to the door. “You ever think about giving it all up? The whole fighting thing, I mean?” 

“All the time.” He said honestly. “Do you?” 

Bucky chewed on his lip. “I do.” He nodded. “I’m just tired of it.” He admitted, setting the bags on the table. 

“I am, too. I don’t know if I’d step down.” He knew that disappointed Bucky. “I don’t know if I  _ can _ . You know me, always trying to help.” He sighed. 

“Yeah.” Bucky knew, but he still remained hopeful. Maybe one day they could settle down more and just enjoy life together. Without the risk of death. He dreamt about that day. And would  _ keep  _ dreaming. 

Steve kissed his temple gently. He could tell Bucky was thinking this over. “I’ll get started on that grilled cheese.” He said softly. 

“I’ll start putting stuff away.” Bucky began unpacking. 

It didn’t take long for the cabin to start smelling amazing. Bucky concentrated on decorating the little fireplace area and came over to make drinks. “Orange juice?” 

“Works for me.” Steve smiled, cutting the sandwich like Bucky enjoyed. “Chips?” 

“Yeah. The ruffley ones.” He requested. “Those have the most flavor.”

Steve smirked to himself, disagreeing as he poured his own flavor of chips on his plate after Bucky’s. “Lunch is served.” 

Bucky turned up the soft holiday music they had going before bringing the drinks to the table. Sitting down, he got comfortable. He focused on eating his sandwich, mind still focusing on life outside of fighting. He imagined sharing the holidays with kids, and possibly a dog. He doubted they could commit to that if they were still fighting. He supposed he could step down, but the thought of not having Steve’s back made him sick. If he lost Steve, he lost everything. He’d risk his wants for the future as long as he had him. 

“You okay? You’re being really quiet and you’ve been staring into space for the past few minutes.” Steve asked gently. 

Bucky glanced at him, realizing he had stopped mid chew. He swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.” He gave him a soft smile. “Tree after this then cookies?” He asked softly. He didn’t want to make Steve feel bad and possibly make him feel guilty.

Steve searched his gaze and nodded. “Works for me.” He smiled. “You’re doing the star this year, too.” He looked forward to getting a picture of that. 

“That’s a big job.” Bucky chuckled, finishing off his chips. “I’m also in charge of mistletoe.” He winked. “I’m putting that up everywhere.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh?” Steve laughed. “I can’t wait.” He said honestly. “I trust you’ll get creative.”

“You better believe it.” Bucky grinned. “Any chance to kiss my guy.” There’d been a couple times that he’d even pecked him quickly on a rough mission because he needed it. Steve was surprised but loved it. He’d never argue about kissing his husband. “I might even sneak in an early present for you.” 

Steve smiled. “Well, one of yours will be here when the others get here.”

“I’m always excited for your gifts.” Bucky beamed. “They’re always perfect.” 

“I try.” He refilled their glasses. “I’m most excited about this one, honestly.” He smiled. 

“Then I’m even more excited.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. He got up once their plates were done and rinsed them off. He couldn’t begin to guess what Steve got him. He found the perfect gifts always, and he hoped he liked what Bucky got him in return. Pulling his hair into a low ponytail, he went to start getting things ready for the tree. 

Steve watched him, hoping everything was okay. Hopefully nothing was bothering him. “Love you.” He said softly. He’d never stop reminding him. 

Bucky looked up from the box he was opening. “Love you, too.” He smiled. Once Steve smiled back, he began putting the organmants together. He enjoyed simple days like this, and wanted more of them. He liked that his main goal was doing a simple bit of decorating. And it would make the cabin look a bit more homey.

Steve came over to start putting up the lights. It took them both an hour to do the entire thing, both loving paying attention to detail. Once it was done, Steve took a picture on his phone. “Let’s get a picture of us in front of the tree?”

Bucky nodded, letting his hair down. Running his fingers through it, he blushed when Steve bit his lip. 

“Perfect.” Steve reached to rub his knuckles over his husband's jaw. Pecking his cheek, he moved to put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky shook his head and grinned at the camera. Once they took a couple selfies, Steve got a picture of them kissing. Once he clicked the phone a few times, he kept kissing him while he threw his phone on the couch. Turning, he pulled him close.

Bucky made a noise and squeezed Steve’s hips. He didn’t want to let him go, no longer caring about making cookies. Eventually they ended up on the rug near the fire. Steve was over Bucky, kissing him deeply. Bucky completely let him have control. He moved his hand up the back of Steve’s shirt. 

Steve loved that they didn’t have to worry about anyone barging in. They could take their time with each other. He couldn’t believe when they pulled apart that a couple of hours had passed. Not that he was complaining one bit. 

Bucky grinned at him. “We are definitely getting a cabin.” He licked his lips, chuckling. “Oh, can we get one with a hot tub?”

Steve laid beside him. “I like that idea.” He agreed. “Make sure we have a basement to keep decorations for the holidays in?” He pictured how they would decorate for the times they’d be able to come and celebrate. “Make sure to have a really nice kitchen, too.” 

“A nice counter and oven.” He agreed. “Like this size?” He motioned around. “Or...bigger?” Would they ever have a ‘real’ family? “I do want to be able to host like Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

Steve held his hand as he thought. “Probably a little bigger than this then.” Having that many adults in one area meant you needed space. “Anything else my husband wants?”

Bucky chewed on his cheek as he stayed quiet. He believed he couldn’t have what he wanted. 

Steve looked at him. “Buck?” He sounded worried. 

“Hm?” Bucky looked at him and chuckled. “Sorry, mind still cloudy with our fun time we just had.” He tried. “You’re distracting.”

Steve rolled onto his side and pushed a piece of hair behind Bucky’s ear. “You’re sure?” He asked softly. “You know you can talk to me, babe.”

Bucky smiled. “I know.” He pecked his lips, not wanting to worry him further. “Shall we move to the bed or cookies?” He’d let Steve choose. 

“Cookies, then movies in bed while having milk and cookies?” He offered. 

“You’re the smart one.” He stood and offered his hand. 

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Steve let his mind wander to how different their Christmas could be if it wasn’t just them. He was excited for the addition of a kitty but what if they had more? What if they had a small Bucky? Or a small him? That would mean hanging up the shield. For good. And walking away from the Avengers. Looking down to where Bucky slept on his chest, he swallowed. He loved Bucky so much, and he knew he’d do anything to make him happy. 

Forcing the thought down, he closed his eyes. It was as if that last thought influenced his dreams. He dreamt of watching Bucky play in the snow with a couple kids, and watching them open their presents Christmas morning. It was perfect. 

When he woke up, part of him expected those two kids to come running in. He ran a hand over his face and didn’t really realize how hard he wanted that family. Sighing, he gave himself a moment before getting out of bed. He didn’t even notice that Bucky was awake as he went to the bathroom. He gently shut the door and leaned back against it. 

Bucky pouted slightly on the other side, sitting up. He didn’t think Steve had any nightmares that night. Normally they would wake him up. He sat up and waited a moment before hearing the shower. He went and knocked on the door gently. “Can I join?” He asked, hopeful. It would be a nice way to start the day together.

“Sure.” He heard Steve quickly. “Didn’t know you were up.” He said honestly. 

Bucky stepped in. “Yeah.” He smiled. “Sleep okay?” He asked as he pulled off his pajamas. 

Steve waited until he was under the water with him. “Yeah, I slept well. You?” He asked, letting the water go over his shoulders.

“The best. It’s calmer here.” He rinsed a bit before grabbing the soap. “Eggs and bacon for breakfast? Or are you feeling omelettes?” He would make whichever Steve wanted. “Oh, or French toast?” 

Steve smiled and kissed his temple. “French toast? And then maybe...we can make a snowman?” He asked, almost shyly. “A family of snowmen?” 

Bucky grinned. “I love that idea.” He was instantly up for it. “Then when we’re done I’ll make us some hot cocoa. With mini marshmallows.”

“Perfect.” Steve beamed, happy their morning started off well. “Want me to wash your hair?” 

“Please. Your head massages are the best.” He always relaxed with them. He got his hair wet and turned for Steve to start. 

Steve smiled lovingly at him for a moment. He instantly started, taking his time. 

“You could put me back to sleep.” Bucky groaned. “So good.” 

Steve laughed and rubbed down his neck and back once he was rinsed off. 

* * *

Once they were bundled up, they made their way outside. Steve began on rolling the bottom snow for the first figure. “How about the dad first?”

“Which one? The pretty blonde or handsome brunette?” Bucky smirked. 

Steve’s cheeks were already on their way to rosy. “Oh. Uh. Handsome brunette?” He smiled. “The best one.” 

“I think you’re biased, but okay.” Bucky smiled. “Brunette first.” His heart fluttered that they were doing this. Was a family on Steve’s mind? He suggested it first. “Okay, his pretty husband next?” He asked once they had the first guy up. 

“Works for me.” He smiled. “How many little snowmen are we thinking?” He asked as casually as he could. “2?” 

“Two works. We can see how they look and might add a third?” He shrugged. “That okay?” 

Steve nodded. “Perfect.” He really was hoping that Bucky felt the same. Whether they ever actually got that was another story altogether. They worked for an hour more before inspecting their work. Bucky leaned into Steve’s side, smiling softly to himself. “We made a cute family.” Steve told him.

“A perfect one.” He eyed them. “The team might ask? If they’re still up by then.” Would Steve want to knock them down before they came in a few days?

Steve shrugged. “I’m okay with it. Are you?” He glanced at him.

“You know I don’t really mind what they think.” He smiled. 

“Then they can stay up.” Steve said confidently. “No one touches our family.” He held Bcuky close. 

Bucky squeezed his waist, feeling so in love. This was perfect. He didn’t want to ruin it so he just basked in it. Soon they would be back inside, sipping hot cocoa. 

“I’d marry you again if I could.” Steve said suddenly. “Show you off again. All dressed up and extra handsome.” 

Bucky groaned. “You’re a sap, I love you so much.” He said fondly. “Never change.”

“I won’t.” Steve beamed. “I mean, except when we go inside. Then I’m changing out of these extra warm clothes.” He joked.

Bucky snorted. “Punk!” He shook his head. “Can I undress you?” He smirked, looking at him. 

“After we get a picture of our snow family.” He promised. “I can’t wait to get these printed out when we get back.”

“Framed and in our room?” He smiled. “I think we should start putting together an album, too.” 

“I like that idea.” He agreed. “Maybe do them by year?”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled. “We have a ton.” He’d love having these couples thing to do back at the compound. It felt different knowing they were doing stuff. “We can order some albums when we get back.”

“I can’t wait.” Steve kissed his forehead. “Okay, picture time.” He pulled out his phone. “I love having so many pictures of us on my phone.” 

“I love that you do.” He felt that Steve was proud he was his husband. It helped on those bad days. 

Steve cupped his face with his gloved hand and pecked his lips before putting his phone on selfie mode. His cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold, and so were Bucky’s. It was adorable. They went inside after and the hot chocolate was soon warmed. It was Steve’s turn to lean into Bucky. 

Bucky let out a snicker. “Your nose is cold.” He grinned. “Tickles.” He playfully pulled away a bit. He laughed as it made Steve rub in closer to his neck. “Stevie!” He laughed even harder as Steve’s breath hit his neck. 

Steve loved his laugh and reached for his ticklish spot by his ribs. He’d never get tired of this sound.

Bucky pushed at him gently, grinning as he found his ticklish spots with ease. “I got you!” He declared.

Steve laughed hard, letting him win for a moment. These were the memories he’d remember 20 years from now. “Bucky!” He curled away from him. He was trying to catch his breath.

Bucky cheered. “I win!” He was catching his own breath. Is this the kind of feeling he’d get from hearing their kids laughter? He’d love the idea of them all playing tag or hide and seek. Teaching them to ride a bike, how to defend themselves, and everything else he possibly could. 

Steve smiled as he finally calmed down. “What are you thinking? You’re smiling.” He rubbed his side. “I can hear those gears turning in your head.”

“I’m just so happy.” Bucky hugged him. “I have you all to myself for another three days.”

Steve squeezed him. “I’m glad I can make you happy.” That’s all he ever wanted. 

“Easily done, pal.” He assured. 

* * *

At dinner that night, he couldn’t help but glance at an empty chair and picture a high chair there instead. A cute wiggly toddler with blonde or black hair. It was hard to hold back the smile. His heart couldn’t handle the thought of it just being an imagination much longer. He glanced at Bucky, who was watching him. 

“Guess both our gears have been turning.” Bucky smiled. “You okay?” He asked, sitting back in his chair. 

“Being here just feels so normal.” Steve nodded. “That we’re normal and we can have normal things.” He said honestly. “That we’re more than just fighters.”

“We are more than fighters.” Bucky took his hand. “And I think we deserve normal.” His voice was soft. “What would your normal be?”

Steve swallowed, nervous to voice it. Would Bucky want kids? He didn’t want his own opinion to influence his. “What would yours look like?”

Bucky smiled gently. “You first, pal. Nothings gonna scare me off.” He promised. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

Chewing on his lip, his heart was pounding in his chest. “Kids.”

Bucky looked surprised. “Really?” He saw Steve’s panicked look. “I’m just surprised.” He said quickly. “Because I’ve been thinking about that.” He admitted. “I didn’t think you’d want kids, because you love being the Captain.” He bit his lip. “I didn’t want you to agree to something you’d be upset about down the line just because I wanted it.” He explained. “So I figured it would just be us.”

“That makes sense. I’m sure I came to the realization I wanted more later than you did.” Steve said shyly. “Like when we were laying in bed last night, I thought of how different Christmas would be if it wasn’t just us.”

Bucky smiled widely. “I’ve been thinking that, too. Playing with them, present time, all that.” He felt good that they were discussing this. “Teaching them to do things like ride a bike.”

“Having a high chair between us.” Steve added. “Playing in the snow.” He felt relieved. “So, we wanna have kids?”

Bucky nodded. “But...we’d have to hang up our suits. I wouldn’t want any if we couldn’t do that.” He told him. “I won’t do what we do and be a dad.” He said somewhat firmly. That was where he drew the line.

Steve nodded. “I know.” He loved that Bucky was already thinking the best way for their kids. “I wouldn’t, either.” He saw his husband relax. “Are we planning this?” He smiled. “Like, for real planning to have kids?”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I think we are.” He was beaming, the butterflies going insane in his stomach.

Steve got a little teary eyed. “You’re going to be an amazing dad.” He breathed. “Adoption? Surrogacy?” He asked. “Both?”

He rubbed his jaw. “Probably both. How many are you thinking? I’d love a mini you.” A small Steve Rogers would be the best thing in the world.

“Really? You’d want that?” 

“It’s not even a question. Of course I do.” Bucky stood and went over to pull him up. “Boy or girl. Either way. If we have two, I want one to be part you.” 

Getting up, he moved closer to Bucky. Steve cupped his face. “If we have two, the other can be a mini you. If we have more, we can adopt.” He suggested, excited for this. 

“Perfect.” Bucky laughed, getting emotional as well. “I can’t wait!”

Steve kissed him lovingly, holding onto him tight. He was over the moon. “Let’s buy our cabin, then find a surrogate.” He planned. 

Bucky sniffled and nodded. “Best plan yet.” He wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Steve’s neck. 

Steve loved this moment, excited for their new life ahead. “We’ll tell the others at Christmas.” He wanted them to have this moment. And while he was sure his friends would be happy for them, he was a bit worried, as well. Two teammates would be stepping down. Would they be okay with that? Or would they be mad? He doubted they could change his mind. “It’ll be a new adventure.”

“Our best one yet.” Bucky kissed his neck. “With many more to follow.” 

Steve warmed, lifting him slightly. “Love you.” He breathed. 

“Geez, aren’t you strong.” He teased. “Our kids will love that.”

“Our kids. I love that.” Steve set him down. “Now let’s finish up lunch and get it cleaned up.”

Bucky nodded and couldn’t stop smiling as they did that. Now they had a semi-solid plan. They would be expanding their family by at least two kids. They would have a chance at normal. He looked over as Steve rinsed his cup and pictured him rinsing a bottle. Their laundry would increase with onesies and bibs. They’d lose sleep, but for the best reason possible. He lost sleep anyway, so he’d be happy to stay up for feedings. Smiling to himself, he went to wipe down the table. 

* * *

The next morning, Steve slid his phone over to Bucky. On the screen was a listing for a slightly bigger cabin. It was on ten acres, and had a hot tub. “What do you think about this one?” 

Bucky scrolled, nodding. “Wow this is nice.” He looked over all the pictures. “Nice area.” He loved it. “Can we schedule a time to look at it?” 

Steve nodded. “It's been on the market a while so hopefully they’d be happy to show us.” He smiled. “I’ll email them to set something up for after the holidays.” 

“Yay.” He grinned. “Hopefully we love it.” 

“We can always fix anything we need.” Steve nodded. “Make it our own.” 

“Hefty bed frames and tiles that won’t break under our weight.” Bucky grinned cheekily. “Even though we won’t be fighting I’d like a gym of some kind maybe. Gotta keep this body looking good for my man.”

Steve scoffed. “You don’t have to worry about that.” He told him easily. “Besides, we’ll have kids to workout with. Chase them around the yard.” 

“True.” Bucky smiled. “They’ll be fast.” He could picture the rest of the team coming to play with them, too, and that made it even better. “Christmas will be the best time.” He felt emotional at the thought. “Making crafts, decorating the house and the tree, Santa.” 

“Snow families.” Steve agreed. “Should I get an actual camera? For when we have them?” He wondered. “This way they’re better quality?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He agreed. “We’ll have time to research the best kinds.”

“Research the best everything.” Steve beamed. “Our kids will be very taken care of.” And their new kitten. He was itching to see Bucky with her. A little sidekick. “We’ll have to decide how to do their last names.”

“True.” Bucky nodded. “What’re you thinking?” 

Steve thought for a moment. “Maybe hyphenated?” He mused. “Or...I could just change my last name to Barnes. And we’d all have the same last name.”

“You’d...you’d want to be a Barnes?” He asked. His eyes were wide, taken by surprise at Steve suggesting that.

“Yeah. I would. I’d be proud.” Steve shrugged. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Yes. I’d be okay with Rogers, too.” He smiled. “How about we each sign our names with each other’s last names and see how we like the look? Like I’ll write ‘Bucky Rogers’ and you write ‘Steve Barnes’.”

Steve liked that idea and went to grab a couple pieces of paper. “Here.” He handed one to Bucky with a pen. 

Bucky concentrated as he signed the name a few times. He liked how it looked, but was curious to see how Steve’s name looked with ‘Barnes’. He peeked over once Steve was finished. He smiled at the sight.

Steve grinned as they traded notebooks. “I like how they both look.” He chuckled. “Should we ask the others what they think? Or maybe put them in a hat and pull one out?” 

Bucky nodded. “We can ask them but they might make it a tie again.” He chuckled. 

Steve grinned. “They might.” He agreed, then thought about it. “How about we go with Barnes? ‘Mr. Rogers’ sounds like that show that I’ve seen being talked about. Some kids’ show.” 

Bucky hummed. “Yeah, I think I’ve heard of it.” He smiled. “You wanna be Steve Barnes?” He couldn’t believe this is where they were, and what they were talking about. 

Steve smiled and nodded. “I would.” He took Bucky’s hand. “By next Christmas, I’ll be Steve Barnes.” 

Bucky chuckled, blinking back tears. “Wow.” He breathed. He never thought he’d hear that. “Honestly, that’s like the best Christmas present ever.”

Steve leaned over and kissed him. “Maybe we’ll even have a baby Barnes on the way by next year.” He said hopefully. “And that cabin will be ours.” 

“I can’t wait.” Bucky sighed happily. 

* * *

The next couple days were spent enjoying each other’s company and talking about the future. Steve was super excited for Bucky’s present to arrive. And their friends of course. They’d started preparing Christmas dinner that morning. 

Bucky had started calling Steve, Mr. Barnes, enjoying every time he blushed. He’d never get tired of that. They planned to talk to the team over dinner that night. 

Both of them were wearing their best holiday attire when their friends started arriving. “Guys!” Steve grinned, getting extra excited when he saw Sam with the covered carrier. 

Sam chuckled. “Time away has done you good man. You’re lookin extra fine.” He told him, handing him the carrier. 

“Thanks.” Steve chuckled and turned to Bucky. “Merry Christmas, babe.” He beamed. “This is what I’ve been looking forward to giving you.”

Bucky waved to his friends before taking the carrier. He set it down and lifted the cover, gasping. “Oh, hello.” He opened it to better see the small white fluff ball. “You’re so pretty.” He smiled as the kitten stretched and stared up at him. He gently pet her. His eyes went to Steve. “She’s perfect.” He smiled. “I love her.” When she climbed on his lap, he melted. “Does she have a name?” He kissed her nose. 

“Nope. You get to name her.” Steve crouched. He gently rubbed through her fur. 

Bucky smiled and thought about a name. “How about Alpine?” 

“I like it.” Steve kissed his forehead. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” 

Bucky stood and cuddled her to his chest, smiling at their friends. “We can do your presents now, if you want.” 

Steve helped them find seats by the fireplace. He hoped everyone liked what they got. “Here ya go.” He handed Bruce his first. 

Bruce happily opened it, enjoying being a part of it. “Oh, this is awesome, thank you!” He grinned, holding up a new lab coat with his name on it and a nice watch. 

Steve and Bucky smiled at him. “We figured practical was the best way to go for you.” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky focused on cuddling Alpine while Steve handed out the gifts. They had taken the last six months to work on getting the best gifts for their family that they could. He felt proud every time he saw the happiness on their face. “Okay, how long until dinner? It smells so good.” Clint asked. 

“Half hour.” Steve assured. “Don’t worry, we tried to plan it so you wouldn’t have to wait long.”

“Appreciated.” Clint grinned. 

* * *

Finally, everyone was sitting around enjoying Christmas dinner. Steve glanced at Bucky, a questioning look in his eye. Bucky gave him a loving smile, and a small nod. “Uh. We’d like to tell you all something.” Steve began. The others looked at each other then back to him. “We’re, well, we’re going to be moving out for starters. I’m setting up a time to look at a cabin for us.” He began. “I’ll also be finally changing my last name to Barnes, because we want to have kids… and we want us to all have the same last names. Which also means, we’re stepping away from the Avengers.” He said gently. 

Everyone looked at each other, surprised. That wasn’t something any of them would have ever expected. “Kids?” Sam asked. “I didn’t know you guys were thinking about that.” He said honestly. “Never hinted at it.”

“We came to the conclusion together now over break.” Steve nodded. “Both kept picturing what it’d be like to have kids.” He smiled at Bucky. 

Bucky smiled back. “Which is why we felt it was best to hang up our jobs.” He added. “Neither of us could be a dad and risk our lives.” He hoped they understood. He hoped they didn’t lose their family.

Steve was also trying to read their reactions. “We hope to keep hosting Thanksgiving and Christmas when we can. The cabin we’re hoping for is big enough.” He added. 

Bruce nodded after a moment. “Well, that seems nice.” He smiled. “I’m happy for you. You’ll be great parents.” He encouraged them. 

Bucky let out a breath. “Thanks.” That helped him relax some. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Sam nodded. “We can start helping you look for options if you want. I know a guy I train with on the days we have recruits runs a fertility clinic.” He shrugged. “Never thought I’d need  _ that  _ connection.” He grinned. “But hey, it works.” He chuckled. 

Steve felt much better now that everyone seemed supportive. “That will be cool if he can help.” He smiled. 

Bucky beamed, hoping by next Christmas they could begin the next chapter. “Tell me about the cabin.” Tony spoke up, wanting details.

Steve pulled out his phone and happily told them. It was obvious how much he liked the cabin. Tony would meddle of course, but out of love for his friends. He just wanted to make sure they had the best. 

“I call dibs on the shield.” Sam grinned. 

“No fair!” Clint pouted. 

Everyone laughed. “Maybe I want to  _ literally  _ hang it up in our new house?” Steve teased. 

“We can make a replica.” Tony shrugged. “Hey, we all want a piece okay?” He grinned. “This is the end of an era. But a start of something great for you guys.” He was glad that they wanted something more. They deserved it. “I’ll do whatever I can to help. Including spoiling the hell out of your kids.” He smirked.

“No mini Iron Man suits.” Bucky laughed. 

Tony put his hand on his chest in mock offense. “Even if I don’t add weapons?”

Bucky thought for a moment, making everyone laugh. “Maybe.” He chuckled. It was clear that they had the support of their family. It made him look forward to the future even more, wanting to see them with their kids. “Thank you guys.” He added. It meant a lot to him. 

* * *

Tony had helped them with all the paperwork for their dream cabin, and they were moved in by that spring. Sam introduced him to his contact, and by that fall, they were expecting their first baby. Steve’s last name was changed around the time they moved to the cabin, as well. They were thrilled at how quickly things moved along. The first baby was biologically Bucky’s, so when he was born in June, no one was surprised to see a head full of dark hair. The surrogate was wonderful and took a break before agreeing to carry their next one as well. They agreed to to start trying the following July, giving her plenty of time to heal and enjoy having her body back to being her own. 

Two years had passed and they felt excited for that Christmas. Charlie was almost 6 months old, and it was his first Christmas. They had taken professional photos for the holiday. “Ready to see your Aunts and Uncles?” Bucky was lying on the living room floor making the infant ‘fly’ as Steve made lunch, listening to his husband and son. 

Charlie kicked and giggled. He was a happy baby overall, and loved getting to play with his dads. 

Steve came over and crouched. “Best decision ever.” He grinned. “Now how about we go eat?” He chuckled. “I made him some carrot puree.” 

“Carrots, buddy!” Bucky grinned at Charlie. He sat up easily, kissing Steve’s cheek. 

Steve pecked his lips. “Love you.” He said happily. “Gimme him.” He reached for Charlie. 

Charlie nuzzled to him once he got into his arms. Bucky watched them lovingly, getting up. “You’re looking extra handsome today.” He kissed the top of his head. “Daddy picked out a cute outfit this morning.”

“Oh, here I thought you were talking to me.” Steve teased. 

Bucky smirked. “You’re always extra handsome.” 

“Mhmm.” He kissed his cheek before taking Charlie to his chair. “Can you grab a bib?” He asked as he clipped him in.

Bucky handed him one from a drawer and served up Charlie’s little bowl before their own plates. He gave Steve the bowl and a small spoon to start feeding him. 

Charlie always tended to get messy and soon he had carrot in his hair. “How does he get so messy with  _ you _ feeding him?” Bucky teased, shaking his head. 

“His little hands are fast!” Steve defended, unable to stop smiling when Charlie giggled, smacking his hands on his chair. Which made a slightly bigger mess. “And we get to try again for this in another like 7 months.” 

Bucky smiled. “You think it’s okay we’ll have them close in age?” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, and there’s no telling it’ll take right away.” He pointed out. “He’ll be 13 months by the time we try. So even if it does, he’ll be nearly two by the time the next one is born.” 

Bucky nodded. “Not too bad then.” He hadn’t really thought about the math. “I’m so happy we have him.” He watched Charlie play with his own hands and giggle.

“Me, too. You both make me happy. So happy.” Steve smiled at him before tapping Charlie’s nose. “And he’s gonna need a quick bath.” He chuckled, glancing at the clock. “The others should be here about 4, by the way.” 

“We’ll be ready.” Bucky assured. He couldn’t believe that this was their life now. “I got dishes if you wanna do bath time.” 

“Thank you, babe.” Steve stood and lifted Charlie. “Let’s see if we don’t mess up the bathroom.” 

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the living room floor with Steve when the others arrived. Instantly, everyone wanted to greet the infant. “Your favorite uncle is here!” Sam smiled. 

“And he’s over here.” Tony grinned. 

“Posers.” Clint shook his head. “It’s obviously me.” He countered. 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. This was life, and he loved it.


End file.
